des gens en arrière plan
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles... sur les persos de fillers. si si. :: 1ère vignette : Majhal, deuil. 2ème : Karin, séquelles d'accident. 3ème : Klaus, les garçons et les filles. 4ème : Versio, la valeur de la terre. 5ème : Elisa, un rayon d'espoir. 6ème : Mugwar, une dernière chance. 7ème: Lydia, une fille ordinaire. 8ème : Lujon, étudiant passionné. MàJ, 9ème : Nelly, c'est la vie. ::gen::
1. Majhal, refus

pendant à mon recueil sur les anonymes de l'armée, "chair à canon" (/s/3462803/ ), les civils cette fois

* * *

 **Titre :** Remplacer  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Majhal(/Karin)  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Majhal ne se remit jamais de la perte de sa fiancée, son grand amour. Il était loin d'être le seul à avoir vécu une telle tragédie, mais la plupart finissaient par l'accepter, transcendaient la douleur, ou pour certains sombraient dans le désespoir. Lui, ce fut dans la folie obsessionnelle.

Personne ne pourrait jamais la remplacer ! Mais... quelque chose... peut-être. Il voulut recréer une image parfaite de Karine telle qu'elle était gravée dans son souvenir et le hantait toujours, à n'importe quel prix. Cependant, quand les pantins inorganiques échouèrent l'un après l'autre, il dut admettre qu'il lui fallait une base humaine...


	2. Karin, séquelles

**Titre :** Un si grave accident  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Karin  
 **Genre :** drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Karin, après un accident grave, souffrait de nombreuses fractures, autant du corps que de l'esprit. Il fallut plusieurs mois pour que ses os se ressoudent, plusieurs années pour qu'elle arrive à retrouver toute sa mobilité, que les dernière douleurs disparaissent. Et plus encore pour que les migraines et les pertes de mémoire récurrentes s'espacent.  
Elle se consacrait à la culture de ses fleurs, tout ce qu'il lui restait.

Une décennie s'écoula avant qu'elle se sente assez de force et de recul pour s'interroger sur sa propre apathie et décide de chercher d'où elle pouvait venir avant ce glissement de terrain.


	3. Klaus, liberté

**Titre :** Une option  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Klaus  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 4  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Klaus, quand sa sœur a disparu, a décidé d'agir. De nombreuses jeunes filles avant elle avaient été victimes d'un maniaque, peut-être sexuel. Elle-même est trop jeune encore pour l'intéresser apparemment, mais par précaution, elle déguise sa féminité naissante. Elle n'ose pas couper ses cheveux de peur d'alerter ses parents, elle se contente les cacher sous une casquette de garçon.

Elle réalise alors qu'elle aime la liberté donnée par cet accoutrement ! De pouvoir courir les chemins et les bois à sa guise...

Elle est contente aussi, après, de retrouver son identité et n'avoir plus à mentir. Et savoir que l'option existe...


	4. Versio, terre

**Titre :** Le fond et la surface  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Versio  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Versio n'a jamais aimé les mines. La terre donne ce qu'elle a, et quand il n'y aura plus rien ?

Il préfère cultiver la surface, là où ses dons se renouvellent, ne prendre que ce dont ils ont besoin et restituer ce qu'il peut.  
En fait il déteste les mines pour avoir également érodé le sol et rendu l'agriculture difficile après avoir épuisé le sous-sol. Il ne peut même pas dire bon débarras, mais plutôt que se plaindre, il travaille à renouveler ce qu'il pourra.

Il n'y a pas de magie ici, ça demandera du temps, des efforts, de la patience...


	5. Elisa, espoir

**Titre :** Espoir  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnages :** Elisa, Versio  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Elisa n'a jamais connu le temps de l'or ; elle est née plusieurs années après la fermeture des mines... alors que l'épidémie s'ajoutait à la misère grandissante. Après avoir perdu sa principale source de richesse, Xenotime perdait ses enfants nouveau-nés et son avenir.

La chance et le hasard firent qu'elle fut la première miraculée à guérir, et que la maladie recula peu après. Elle en porte toujours les séquelles, cependant.  
Mais Versio veille sur elle et lui a offert des trésors autrement plus importants que l'or : le courage de voir la réalité en face et l'affronter, et d'espérer malgré tout.


	6. Mugwar, obstination

**Titre :** Une dernière chance  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Mugwar  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisodes 11-12  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Magwar, ruiné, était prêt à tout pour retrouver richesse et gloire. Tout, sauf à recommencer de zéro ailleurs.  
Le filon de sa terre ancestrale était épuisé, mais en creusant encore, il découvrit... une autre matière.

La recherche de la Pierre philosophale était un but noble, en soi. Une légère faille dans les lois interdisant la transmutation de l'or... Il suffit d'un petit défaut pour casser toute une veine ; il en savait quelque chose.  
Il lui fallait juste trouver un alchimiste doué et ambitieux, et débloquer le peu de crédit qu'il lui restait pour un Investissement de la dernière chance.


	7. Lydia, une fille ordinaire

**Titre :** Pas beaucoup de choix  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Lydia - Lujon  
 **Genre :** gen/drama  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 35  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Lydia était une jeune fille ordinaire et sans histoire. Elle supposait depuis l'adolescence que dans quelques années, elle finirait par épouser son ami de jeunesse, Lujon. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix et qu'ils s'entendaient déjà bien. Elle n'avait aucune ambition particulière pour elle-même et elle tenait déjà à lui comme à de la famille – d'autant qu'elle n'avait plus la sienne.  
C'était ça, ou espérer qu'un bel étranger débarque un jour dans leur trou perdu pour transformer sa vie, et très honnêtement, elle se méfiait de cette idée. Elle préférait encore ce qu'elle connaissait et éviter les surprises.


	8. Lujon, étudiant passionné

**Titre :** Avec passion  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage/Couple :** Lujon - Lust  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** PG / K-plus  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 35  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Lujon avait toujours été passionné par ses études. L'alchimie était l'art, la science les plus nobles qui soient et il était fier d'en comprendre et de savoir en appliquer les principes. Il touchait du doigts aux lois les plus pures de l'univers ! et n'être pas suffisamment doué… était une honte.

Le jour où Lust se pencha sur son cas et reprit en main la direction desdites études, il fut d'abord flatté qu'elle se soucie de lui. Il avait conscience de ses erreurs à corriger.  
Très vite, il fut absolument exalté, oubliant la science pour l'orgueil et… la passion amoureuse.


	9. Nelly, une vie tranquille

**Titre :** Et c'est la vie  
 **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
 **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
 **Personnage :** Nelly  
 **Genre :** gen  
 **Gradation :** G / K  
 **Légalité :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

 **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** épisode 17  
 **Nombre de mots :** 100

oOo

Nelly vivait à la ferme voisine de la maison des Rockbell, plus loin sur le chemin, séparée par plusieurs prés et cachée derrière un bouquet d'arbre. Comme ils allaient dans la même direction, elle et Winry et les petits Elric rentraient de l'école ensemble, traînaient ensemble, et jouaient aussi ensemble quand ils avaient du temps libre, à la rivière, ou exploraient les alentours.  
Puis la tragédie a frappé les autres familles, et celle de Nelly qui comptait sa chance a eu de plus en plus besoin d'elle à la ferme et… c'est la vie ; ils se sont perdus de vue.


End file.
